Poemetic Speakings of 'HUH'
by goddessa39
Summary: BTVSATS: People's POVsDrabblespoems instead of speaking ot one another for little things. seperate things... uhm, BA, kinda pro-Xander, XA, etc. There are a Liam and Elisabeth in here... hmmm... I think that's all...


Title: Poemetic Speaking Of 'Huh?'

Author: Goddessa39

Emails: 

Spoilers: …hmm…

Summary: Some of the gang talk to each other using poems/songs instead of regular-speak.

Timeline: Post-'Into the Woods'

Pairing: BA

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic and the twins.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me

knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.)

Changes/Notes: Buffy took care of Glory and Joyce never died. Buffy had twins from her 17th and never told anyone. When Willow recursed him, it was permanent.

………………………………..

Buffy to Xander:

I once thought you

AS my dear friend

My trustee

My confidante

But when I pushed that sword through him, My Love,

My trust was gone

My heart burst

My absent mind crushed

I lost him there

To the fate of the world

If I would have known before…

I could have come to my friends

But how could I go

To you all when you mourned

Miss Calendar's passing

With my Angels face in the murderer's place

It was not him

Not my Angel I know

Angelus is the one to curse

The one to blame and stone

But he's back within my Angel

Who you made me send to hell

You never passed the message on

You just stood there staring

I was so withdrawn

I ran away and I never told

The secret which I've kept

The secret which I call home

She's two years old

Her brother older

And my blonde locks

And my husband's hunger

They don't know you

But they know you betrayed

Cause now they cannot know their father

They're why I ran away

I could not come to mourn with you

'cause you did not mourn him at all

You smiled smugly at the demons face

Acathla sucked him up, not the human race

You though I did it for the world

But what has it delivered me?

I simply stuck the sword through him

Because I know they wouldn't have been

If I did not let the portal suck him to my end

And then he came all primal like

And I was touched form love

I raised him wounded, back

And loved him, fed him, kept him there

When you saw us you only but stared

And then you cowered to the 'brary

Not a word to me

You though we were kissing

But we were but practicing

Your lowly self kept him at length

You made fun of, joked, and hit him point blank

You lied to Faith, did not tell her all

And she almost had him

Beneath her blows

Just in time to save the day

To save my head, heart, soul,

And curve my way

I came to the mansion

To destroy that glove

And the watcher's demise

Took place there you know

You watched us and scowled as the others took it in

That he was back and with me

That he was my Angel all the way

But sadly you didn't join in the throw

And you watched sadly

You loved me I know

But that's no excuse

You were a child I know

But so many betrayals

I've lost so much 'cause of you

Weeks later, there was a death

And then eventually our high school went kaboom

And on through the rubble

I watched my Angel scoot

He left me then, with a broken heart

I never got to tell him

With my heart on the mend

That Willow fixed the curse

That it wouldn't brake

That we could not end

Heart again broken

'Cause of your silly ways

I've had enough

I can't stand this place and your ploys

My mom is healed

And I took care of the god

Dawn's fine and cared for

Wills has Tara

You have An

Now I am leaving

See you never again hopefully

I need to tend to my daughter

And her big brother today

They're ready for me

To come home finally

And then we can start

What we can get of normality

The demons out there

Do not know of our heirs

Let's keep it that way Xand

Leave us alone

Let us be

They mean the world to me

You ruined enough

I've sacrificed too much

Faith can come back now

And take over

This town with a crunch

I'll say goodbye now

Cause I've duties away

And I'm tired of sacrificing

I'll turn in today

Liam is sweet

'Elisabeth is darling

My son is hungry

And my daughter is funny

They are my reasons so I'll go on now

And leave you to living

Your life of useless meaning

But first I want to ask

Does it bother you then?

When you lay in your bed

With An at your breast?

Do you think of her murders?

And her seemingless care?

My Angel did not murder

He is a man in a mask

Compared to you're An

He is an Angel through and through

At least he cares

While your girl just screws you

You push away from her stories

Why, tell me now

Are you feeling guilty?

For all the heartbreak you caused him?

Now tell me the truth

Does it bother you?


End file.
